The Fourth Threat
by Fakinaway
Summary: OC. A girl happened to grow up with the trio brothers who wanted to be the pirate king. Yes indeed, it is one of those fanfics.


**Author's Note = I wrote this quite some time ago though. I know theres loads of other fanfics similar to this, but I just had to make my own version ho ho. **

**I can't promise when I'll update, forgive Dobby.**

**~I love my mother~**

Chapter One:

_"It has been decided that she will be dropped off at the next island."_

_"I'm taking her with me."_

_ "Garp, you do not have the capabilities to take care of a child." _

_"I'm adopting her."_

_The other party sighed._

_..._

"Hello there. My name is Makino. I run this bar. What's yours?" Her voice startled me. I almost fell off the stool. I stared at her.

_She's beautiful._

She sat on the stool next to me, facing me. Her head tilted slightly, waiting for a respond. Her hands were neatly placed on her lap. Her smile remained unwavering. There were no customers around. Fear overpowering, I cautiously slid off the stool; my eyes not leaving her. Then I broke into a run.

"Makino, meet Fi. My new grandkid." His voice reverberated through the quiet atmosphere. I stopped just in time to avoid crashing onto that Old Fart. He looked down at me then he let out a heartily laugh. My expression remained, though I quickly went out of the bar. _Damn that Old Fart._

I was half glad half annoyed that he somewhat adopted me. However, it would be better than living as a stray kid. I have no idea what was his reason or motive for taking me in. If he adopt every stray kid he saves or find, brainwashes and train them since young to become Marines soldier, that would be ridiculous, though it would not be surprising. I disliked the Marines, for as long as I could remember but I could not recall why.

I made my way to the docks. I hated the sea. Then again, I loved the sea for another reason.

...

_"Retreat! Marines!"_

_I was still hanging on, onto the docks wood path. I was below it, hidden from view. It was the worst pirate raid. The small town was burnt to the ground. These pirates were different from the normal East Blue pirates. I know this town could handle simple pirates but these outlaws were another level. I heard stories about vicious pirates from the other four seas, whereas ours was the weakest. My arm muscles were screaming. I was on fours. I managed to slid my foot properly in between the supporters. I was not really all that happy that the Marines finally came. Living as a stray kid for as long as one could remember can obviously conclude how the world actually works._

_BOOM!_

_The ground shooked. I panicked. They started firing._

...

"Luffy, meet Fi. Fi, this is Luffy. He's three years younger so get along."

I scanned the boy from head to toe. Oversized straw hat, scar under his left eye, his wide grin. I just stared at him for a moment. Though he reminded me of something painful. He approached me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked innocently. I could see from his eyes he was purely curious. There was something about this boy I could not put my finger on.

"Old Fart, is he your real grandson?"

"Yes, yes indeed... DID YOU JUST CALLED ME OLD FART YOU BRAT!" Close call, I managed to dodge his punch.

_Violent old man._

I was trembling though. That was genuinely unexpected that he would actually injure me. He then grabbed Luffy by his cheek, literally picking him off the ground, further his cheeks stretched. It then hit me.

"WHAT IS HE?!" I shrieked. The Old Fart laughed. Luffy kept yelling to let him go.

"I'm going to be the pirate king."

"What do you mean, pirate king?!"

"L-let me go, damn it!"

"Not only did you eat the Devil's Fruit, but now you're spouting nonsense as well! Luffy, both you and Ace are destined to become great Marines!"

This Ace only huh, I guess Old Fart did not exactly pick up kids and train them to be Marines. I sighed. I was disappointed for a moment.

"Damn it... I'm made of rubber. Why does this hurts?!"

Devil's Fruit, exchange the ability to swim for an unpredictable abnormal ability. Very stupid.

We were walking within the woods, on a walkable path. Old Fart and the kid were arguing, I just quietly follow behind. I felt a sting on my heart by just looking at that noisy kid. Hopefully I will not have anything to do with this kid. The sting felt more like a stab. I choked for air. I looked away. I could feel my eyes stinging. _When was the last time I teared up?_

_..._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I found a better place to sleep. Come on"_

_"Where are we going?_

_I'm sleepy._

_I'm hungry._

_I want to sleep."_

_"Quit complaining. We're almost there."_

_I found an abandoned three storey building on the other side of the town from where we were. Though the doors may be securely sealed, I found a broken window on the third floor._

_"Watch how I climb." I climbed from the sealed front door; the wooden planks provides good footing._

_"Come on up."_

_His dead eyes looked up to me. I slapped my forehead. How could I forget. I climbed down and instructed him to climb how exactly where my hands and feet landed._

_"If you fall off I swear I'll kill you before you hit the ground."_

_"Ah."_


End file.
